Libre Albedrío
by Naughtgelic
Summary: Una noche nevada, luego de un año de abandonar la Academia Cross y de alejarse del pasado, Kaname reflexiona sobre los sentimientos de Yuuki...que no le pertenecen sólo a él. KanamexYuukixZero


**"Libre albedrío"**

La observé mirar por la ventana una vez más, perdida, alejada del mundo…y de mí. Hacía días que estaba así, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie, sólo a la nieve que caía afuera de nuestro hogar y que era el origen de su nombre. Yuuki. Tan hermosa como la misma nieve, tan pura, y ahora tan fría. Tan distanciada de todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Yuuki, la persona más importante de mi vida inmortal, la única.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté, ya sin poder soportar la agonía. Me mataba lentamente sentirla tan distante, aunque sabía que a pesar de todo, jamás se alejaría de mi lado.

Ya había pasado un año desde que partimos de la Academia Cross y de su vida como humana. Un año en que habíamos estado juntos a cada minuto. Yuuki había decidido permanecer junto a mí, sin importarle que mis manos estuvieran malditas y manchadas de sangre con tantas muertes. Había exterminado al Consejo de Vampiros y por eso debía esconderme, arrastrándola a que sufriera lo mismo. Nos habíamos instalado en la antigua casa de los Kuran, una mansión bellísima, perfecta para ella, y alejada de la civilización, en la paz del campo. La paz que creí que ella necesitaba, que merecía.

-No me sucede nada malo, Kaname onii-sama.-murmuró con aquella voz melodiosa y dulce, dedicándome una sonrisa. Pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos, a esos orbes color borgoña que me hipnotizaban y en las que me gustaba perderme a casa segundo. Su sonrisa era vacía, carente de una emoción verdadera.

Al parecer me había equivocado. No era paz lo que necesitaba, no era la tranquilidad que yo creí, la que podría solucionar todas las contradicciones que le habían originado sus recuerdos. Un año después, aún algo le hacía falta, aún lo necesitaba. Alguien…

_Él._

Yuuki dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana al ver que yo no lo respondía, pues ahora también me encontraba perdido en mis propios pensamientos, que me torturaban y me impedían disfrutar por completo de la compañía de mi amada.

Kiryuu Zero. El cazador de vampiros, el vampiro que había estado tan cerca de convertirse en uno de Nivel E, y que de alguna forma yo había salvado al ofrecerle mi sangre, luego de beber la de Hiou Shizuka, la sangre pura que lo había transformado en alguien como yo. Todo para proteger a Yuuki. Suspiré involuntariamente. Si hacía un recuento, era culpa mía. Yo había permitido que Kiryuu se acercara a Yuuki, que se convirtiera en una persona tan importante en su corazón, yo lo había dejado vivir…

_Le había permitido que bebiera su sangre._

El súbito recuerdo me llenó de una ira descomunal. No sólo una vez. Imaginar los labios de ese ser sobre el delicado cuello de Yuuki, los colmillos perforando su piel tersa, succionando su líquido vital. La había convertido en su presa, y Yuuki no había puesto resistencia alguna. Es más, se había entregado libremente a ese vampiro, ofreciéndole ella misma que bebiera de su sangre para satisfacerlo, y evitarle el dolor de la sed.

¿Pero por qué? A pesar de preguntármelo una y otra vez no conseguía darme una respuesta. O al menos una que me agradara. No podía haber sido sólo altruismo…tampoco compasión, aunque intentara convencerme de ello. Era algo más. La apasionada manera en que lo protegía, en que trataba de evitarle cualquier sufrimiento y de impedir que le ocurriera algo que lo alejara de su lado, me había aterrado. Aún me aterraba. Sobre todo porque se asemejaba tanto a la forma en que yo mismo trataba de protegerla a ella.

En el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos había gozado libremente del amor de Yuuki, de su adoración hacia mí y del agradecimiento que sentía al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho por ella desde siempre. "Dicen que algún día seremos como papá y mamá." Recordé mis propias palabras, mientras peinaba el sedoso cabello de mi hermana pequeña. Mi mayor deseo era que llegara ese día, en que pudiera sentir que Yuuki era sólo mía. Mía, sin el dolor que le causaba la pérdida de él.

Si sólo pudiera eliminar esos recuerdos de su mente, alejarla de la frustración que le causaba que Kiryuu la despreciara por ser una sangre pura. Pero era imposible. Quizás lo hubiera logrado por un tiempo, pero Yuuki se había vuelto inmensamente poderosa, y no tardaría en recobrar sus memorias, además de rechazarme al descubrir lo que había hecho. Había sido capaz de ello incluso como humana.

Estaba siendo completamente egoísta, y lo admitía. La quería sólo para mí, sin que ninguna otra imagen empañara su amor. Sabía que me amaba, sabía que no deseaba separarse de mí, y que si yo la obligaba a ello le causaría un enorme dolor, pero en momentos como este, lo único que quería era saber lo que pensaba…la magnitud de su amor por mí y por Zero.

Porque tenía que aceptarlo. También lo amaba. No era dueño de Yuuki, ya no era mía. Sus pensamientos diarios los compartía con ese vampiro de cabellos plateados y de ojos violáceos, el que me había robado a Yuuki.

¿Robado? Tal vez ella nunca había sido totalmente mía. Mientras éramos niños- junto con nuestros padres- yo era su mundo. No conocía nada más, la manteníamos alejada de todo lo que pudiera causarle daño. En cierta medida, prisionera para alejarla del peligro. Encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas, sin ver la luz de la luna, ni la nieve que hoy observaba absorta tras el cristal.

Pero Yuuki también había vivido como humana, apartada de toda preocupación relacionada con sus orígenes. Libre por completo. Y en esa libertad había conocido a Zero. Él representaba su libre elección, yo era una simple imposición del destino. Había nacido para ser mi esposa, desde su nacimiento la habían destinado a casarse conmigo, y no sabía cómo se sentía Yuuki al respecto. Quizás obligada, quizás ella no lo deseaba como yo.

Suspiré de nuevo tomando una decisión que quemaba en mi interior todavía más que la misma sed de sangre. Era mi deber el impedir que Yuuki siguiera sufriendo día a día por haberle arrebatado una parte de ella. No podríamos ser felices juntos si es que no hacía que confronte sus sentimientos y descubra la verdad, por más que ella tratara de asegurarme lo contrario con sus sonrisas incompletas. Yuuki debía sonreír desde el fondo de su alma, y para ello…

Debíamos volver a la Academia Cross.

Al pasado, a Kiryuu Zero. Yuuki debía volver a verlo, mirarlo directamente a los ojos y descubrir qué es lo que realmente sentía por ese cazador. Sólo así podría confirmar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, si ella a pesar de la dualidad de sus sentimientos, me elegía a mí y deseaba pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo, sin nada de por medio.

O de lo contrario, con él.

* * *

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Vampire Knight. De verdad, AMÉ este anime, es la combinación de todo lo que hubiera podido desear en uno :) Aún no sé si será un one-shot de los pensamientos de Kaname al darse cuenta que Yuuki sigue pensando en Zero, o de lo contrario un fic desde distintas perspectivas de lo que pcurre terminando el anime, porque me quedé con ganas de más VK! Me encanta la pareja ZeroxYuuki, aunque Kaname también es de mis personajes favoritos, así que decidí escribir este pequeño capítulo dedicado a él.

Reviews, tomatazos, críticas, son bienvenidos! Saludos! :D

Naughtgelic.


End file.
